iCarly: ICU (M for Beastiality)
by UltimateBlueboyMikey
Summary: iCarly Uncensored; Contains Bestiality (Dog X Human) Rape to Consensual *REPOST *NOT WRITTEN BY ME
1. Chapter 1

****Please Note  
I did NOT write this story. This is a re-upload from a different website.  
I have permission from someone who's claiming to be the owner, and here it is.  
I'm not really into all that "Beastality" (Dog X Human) stuff, but here we go!  
**

* * *

Carly Shay is a beautiful 16-year-old highschool girl who is also the hostess of her own webcast show simply called iCarly. She stood a mere 5'2", and 95 pounds, but her body was just beginning to make its transition from a girlish figure to that of a woman. Her tits had budded in the last year, and her waistline was showing the enticing curves that all woman begin showing when they approach womanhood.

Carly Shay, Freddy Benson, and Samantha (Sam) Puckett were returning home after another frustrating day at school. The three 16-year-olds had been the closest of friends ever since they teamed together to produce the web show , with Carly and Sam as hostesses, and Freddy their technical producer. And surprisingly, especially to them, the show became a hit for teens, getting tens of thousands of hits with each broadcast.

"Can you believe Ms. Abernacky giving us all that homework today," Sam said. "Who does she think she is?"

"Err, your teacher," Freddy replied, which got him a fist to his shoulder from the always abrasive Sam. "OWW!"

"Sam! Behave will you," Carly said, being the referee of the threesome as she usually is. "We have to get to my place and do our show quick so we can do this homework tonight."

"Yeah, right," Sam said sarcastically. "Oh, you were serious."

"Ye-es," Carly replied.

Just as they were rounding the corner they came face to face with a mangy looking dog, a Collie from the looks of it. Though they were hard put to recognize its breed in its present condition. Its fur was badly matted in dirt and mud, disguising its breed until they took a closer look.

"Ooh! Poor doggy," Carly cooed. "I wonder where she came from?"

"I don't know, I can't see anyone around," Freddy replied.

"What's the big deal," Sam scorned. "It's just a dirt old mutt."

"Well, I don't think she's all that bad," Carly snapped back. "Sure, she's kinda dirty."

She leans toward the dog and gives a sniff. The friendly dog reaches up and licks Carly's face, making her giggle.

"Err, and she is a bit funky smelling," Carly continued.

"A BIT funky," Freddy said. "I'm tearing up from here."

"I bet if we clean her up she'd be a real catch," Carly pouted.

Seeing her pout always breaks any resistance by Freddy. That was always the problem with having a deep-rooted crush on the teenaged brunette.

"You want the mutt!" Sam broke in. "Then you gonna get her girlfriend. Hey! Freddo, gimme your belt."

Knowing better than to argue with Sam when she was in this mood he unbuckled his belt.

"Why do you want my... OWW!" Freddy yelped as Sam pulled out his belt sharply, his pants slipping down to his knees.

"Cute undies, nerdo," Sam said as she eyed his underwear. "I need the belt so we can make a leash for this stupid mutt."

"But why my belt?" Freddy complained. "You have one too, you know."

"HEY! DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO HAVE FLEAS!" Sam shouted back.

"ANA I DO!" Freddy shouted back.

"I figure they'd die off on you," Sam snorted. "Just like any girl that comes near you."

"Guys!" Carly broke in, pointing to the homeless dog. "The dog."

"Oh yeah," Sam say as she reaches for the dog and wraps Freddy's belt around it furry neck. "So what you want us to do with the mangy mutt. Take her to the pound."

"I think I'm going to ask Spencer if I can keep her," Carly suddenly declares.

"Say what!" Sam exclaims. "Why in the world would you want something this ugly in your house. Isn't it enough that you allow Freddy inside."

"Sam! You'll hurt her feelings," Carly retorted.

"Hey! What about my feelings," Freddy complains.

"My only worry is how to we get her by Lewbert," Carly adds.

"Yeah, he hates pets," Freddy agreed. "He won't even let us keep a bird."

"You let me worry about Lewbert," Sam smirked.

They then turned and resumed their way to Carly's apartment building. Along the way Carly had Freddy hold the dog while she went into a nearby Pet store. She purchased some dog shampoo, food and doggy toys for her soon to be pet.

As good as her word Sam distracted Lewbert until Freddy and Carly managed to sneak the stinky dog up the stairs and made their way into her loft apartment which she shared with her brother, Spencer Shay, her legal guardian, and a wannabe artist.

"SPENCER! You home?" Carly called out.

"Right here..." her brother came rushing out of his ground floor bedroom and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the dirty dog next to his kid sister. "Err, Carly, what is that THING next to you?"

"Oh, this is my new pet," Carly smiled meekly at her big brother. "I think I'm going to call her Bernadette."

"Oh no, you don't," Spencer objected. "You know you can't take care of pets."

"Of course I can," Carly countered.

"Oh, yeah, well what about Swimmy," Spencer said. "He died."

"That was you," Carly responded.

"Oh yeah," her brother admitted. "Then there was Rock."

"You," Carly countered.

"Glenn," Spencer went on.

"You."

"Greeny," Spencer continued.

"Greeny? Greeny was a fern," Carly said.

"Yes! But he died," Spencer said confidently.

"You," Carly said.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said, head bowed. "Ah-ah! What about Spinny?"

"Spinny! Who is Spinny?" Carly was stumped.

"Spinny was our hamster, remember," Spencer said, confidence on his face. "I called him that because he kept going around that spinning wheel in his cage."

"We never had a hamster," Carly told him.

"Yes we did," her brother told her. "It was seventeen years ago."

"Spencer, I wasn't even born then," Carly told him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "But he still died."

"You," Carly told him.

Spencer looked down at the dirty looking dog and back at his little sister's pleading eyes.

"But it's so dirty... and... *sniff*... smelly," he told her.

"Don't worry about it," Carly assured him. "I stopped by the pet shop and picked up some shampoo and stuff for her. After I'm done cleaning her up she'll be a gem. So, can I keep her? Ple-e-e-ase."

"Oh all right," Spencer finally relented.

Carly leaped into her brother's arms and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Carly said cheerfully. "I'll take good care of her. We'll wash her right now before we do our show. We'll give Bernadette a good wash, you won't even recognize her once we're done."

"WE?" Sam cut in. "What's this WE business?"

"Yeah, Carly," Freddy chimed in. "We have homework to do tonight, remember."

"Oh yeah... homework," Sam somewhat agreed unenthusiastically.

"C'mon guys," Carly gave them her pout. "It won't take long, honest."

* * *

****Reminder**  
This story was not written by me.**

**I have re-upload permission from a person claiming to be the original owner.**


	2. Chapter 2

Giving in to Carly's pleading, Spencer and Freddy got hold of a large washbasin and brought it into the living room. Meanwhile Carly went to her bedroom and changed into a white T-shirt before tackling the dog. After all, she didn't want to get her good clothes dirty. And being at home she didn't bother keeping her bra on either. She did however decide to keep on her short mini skirt.

When she came back she and Sam gathered buckets so that they could fill the washbasin for the dog's bath.

"You guys going to be okay for a while?" Spencer asked. "I need to meet up with Socko. He made me some new socks."

"Fine," Sam retorted nonchalantly.

"Bye, see you later," Carly said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Now with the washbasin full of warm, soapy water Carly tried to cajole the dirty dog into the water.

"C'mon, girl," she cooed to Bernadette. "We're going to get you all nice and clean."

"Hey, Freddy, why don't you tape this?" Sam suggested. "Maybe we can use it for the show later."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Carly agreed.

So Freddy rushed up to the studio upstairs to retrieve his video camera.

Meanwhile, Carly finally managed to get the mangy dog in the washbasin and was busily sponging the dog with the soapy water.

The washing soon became a water splashing adventure, the longhaired dog trying to shake the water off itself every few minutes, splashing both Sam and Carly.

By the time Freddy returned with his camera there was soapy water everywhere, and soapsuds was on both Samantha and Carly.

"This will be so cool," Freddy said. "We can definitely use this one the show."

He then began taping the two teenaged girls as they continued to clean the dog. Sam was washing the animal's head while Carly was busily scrubbing the muddy soil off the dog's back and belly.

Once more the dog shook its body to spread the water all over the living room, soaking both Carly and Sam in the process.

"C'mon, Bernadette," Carly complained. "Stay still so we can get this done."

Freddy continued filming, not yet realizing that Carly's wet T-shirt was becoming clingy and translucent over her pert breast.

Carly resumed scrubbing the dog's belly, making her way towards its tail. She then reached under the dog's belly and began rubbing it there.

"Oh!" Carly gasped as she jumped to her feet and stepped back, away from the dog with a shocked look on her face.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Yea, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Berna... Bernadette's got a... a thing," she replied, pointing at the dog's underbelly.

"A thing? What thing?" Sam asked.

"You know..." Carly repeated, waving her arms towards the dog. "A thi... in... ing!"

The whole time Freddy never stopped taping as he focused his camera from Carly to the dog.

Curious, Sam leaned under the dog and peered under its wet fur.

"Oh, you mean a cock," Sam said nonchalantly.

"SAM!" Carly squealed at her friend's vulgar vocabulary.

"What? That's what my mom calls it," Sam simply stated. "I mean, you've seen one cock, you've seen 'em all, right."

"Sam! Stop saying that... that word," Carly said, almost pleadingly.

"What word?" Sam asked, not seeing any problem with her language. "You mean cock."

"Sam, please," Carly was nearly pleading now.

"What's the problem, Carly?" Sam asked. "I mean all guys have a cock. Why I bet even Freako here has a cock."

She nodded her head towards Freddy at her last comment.

"Hey! I resent that," Freddy retorted, blushing at the insinuation.

"Will you just stop using that word," Carly insisted.

"What word are you talking about?" Sam asked, honestly not seeing anything wrong with her use of the word.

"You know," Carly said, trying to force herself to say it. "Cock."

"I don't know what the big deal is," Sam retorted. "I mean all my mom's boyfriends have cocks, I've seen 'em. So what if your dog has one."

Samantha suddenly scrunched her eyes as she suddenly realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sam suddenly said. "Girl dog's don't have cocks... do they?"

"No, no they don't," Freddy said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Sam said.

"No, what?" Carly asked, still not grasping.

"Ha-ha-ha! It means that Bernadette is a Bernie," Samantha blurted out.

"Oh!" Carly's eyebrows shot up as she too realized that her friend must be right.

Her new dog was indeed a boy-dog, and not a girl-dog as she first presumed.

"So, we gonna finish this... this washing or not?" Sam asked, snapping Carly out of her initial shock.

"Oh, oh yeah, lets," Carly said as she returned to the dog and resumed washing it.

Though she was still apprehensive of the dog's sheath, she nonetheless resumed washing him there. Her tiny hands grasped the dog's sheath and was rubbing back and forth, not realizing what effect this would have on the animal.

Under her manipulating its sheath, the Collie's prick began peaking out of its cover. Only an inch or two, but definitely showing, though none of the teenagers noticed.

Carly never suspected that touching a cock, any cock, even a dog's cock, could have any effect on her, but her body was reacting of its own accord. She was getting aroused while stroking the dog's sheath, and her nipples were hardening due to her arousal.

And as the washing continued, the dog's frequent shaking kept wetting them down from head to toe, with Freddy catching it all in video for their show.

After fifteen minutes of the girls washing the dog Freddy was starting to fidget.

"What's the matter, Fredward?" Sam asked. "Gotta go wee-wee."

"No-o," he told her. "Just a little itch, that's all."

But he knew that it was much more than an itch. He could feel himself getting hard down there, just like he did whenever he thought of Carly at night while jacking off to her. But he couldn't figure out why he was getting a hard-on now.

He was concentrating so hard on his videotaping that his conscious mind wasn't noticing how exposed Carly was getting in a wet T-shirt. But his sub-conscious mind was noticing, and it was telling his teenaged prick that it was time for action.

After thirty minutes of scrubbing and rinsing the dog was finally presentable. Now they had to dry her, no, him. Sam used a towel to get most of the moisture off the dog's furry body while Carly came out with her hair-dryer and a brush to smooth out the dog's coat.

Freddy glanced down at his watch and was surprised to see the time.

"Hey, guys, it's show time," he told the two girls.

"No way!" Sam said. "Already."

"I got to go get changed first," Carly said as she started heading for her bedroom.

"No time," Freddy told her. "We'll have to do it here. Five... four... three... two... one..."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, wait," Carly started to protest as he finished counting down, and then they were live. "Hello, I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam," Sam jumped in.

"And we're live on iCarly," Carly said cheerfully. "You might have noticed that we're not in our studio today."

"That's right," Sam added as she pointed to the washbasin in the room. "Freddy needed a bath you see, and we've been busy scrubbing all the crud off him."

"No, that's not it," Carly jumped in with a giggle. "You see, we found this stray dog today and I decided that I was going to keep him. But first we had to clean him up a bit. Show the people, Freddy."

Freddy set the camera on the countertop and hit his remote and the wash footage started playing back. But because he had no time to edit the footage, everything was included. As he kept viewing the playback in case of problems he noticed something that got him a bit horny, but he couldn't put a finger on it just yet.

He then checked the hit counter on the monitor and noticed that the numbers kept climbing higher and higher. In fact, they had already doubled their highest rated show to date.

"Guys, check it out," he told the two girls. "Our hits are almost at 600,000."

"No way!" Sam said.

"Really," Carly said excitedly. "How come?"

"I'm not sure," Freddy said as he hit a few buttons on his control.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Uh, Carly, you're... you're showing," he mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Showing? Showing what?" Carly was confused by his statement.

"Showing," he repeated, waving his hand towards the monitor, trying to point blindly at the screen with a blind eye. "You know... showing."

Carly and Sam looked closer at the monitor.

Suddenly Carly's eyes grew wide in shock and embarrassment.

In her wet T-shirt, her dark aureoles were clearly visible and her aroused nipples were poking provocatively against the now clingy and sheer fabric. She glanced nervously from the monitor, to Samantha, to Freddy, who was still trying to be gentlemanly by holding his hand over his eyes, then back to Sam and down her own suggestively exposed titties.

"A-I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E!" She squealed in embarrassment as she cupped her tits with her hands and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom to put something to cover herself.

While she was away, the tape kept playing on, Freddy being too flustered to even think of switching off the playback. Freddy couldn't stop himself from peeking from time to time through his fingers to get another glimpse of his dream girlfriend, Carly Shay. He could never have imagined that he would have ever gotten the opportunity to get to see her in such an exposed state, and he couldn't let it slip by.

The tape kept playing on and when it got to the incident of Carly touching the dog's sheath the show's ratings took another major leap.

By the time Carly returned the hits had nearly doubled again.

"Carly, you won't believe this," Sam was saying excitedly. "We got over a million hits."

"One point one million to be more precise," Freddy corrected, as he glanced at the monitor to confirm Sam's statement.

"No way," Carly said, still not realizing the correlation of her appearance, or her actions with the dog to the ratings.

"Yes, way," Sam said excitedly. "We're in the big times, baby!"

The three teenagers were too naïve to understand how much effect a near naked teenaged girl would have on the Internet, both for teen guys and predators. Much less a teenaged girl touching a dog's prick.

The tape had just finished and Freddy was again operating it when Spencer burst into the apartment suddenly.

"HEY, CAR-LY-Y-Y-Y!" He yelled out as he slid across the soapy wet floor and landed heavily on his back, hitting his head in the process.

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled out in concern and rushed to his side.

Freddy set the camera down, and Sam and he rushed to Carly's side to help if they could.

She was kneeling next to him, cradling his head.

"Spencer, you okay?" She asked.

Her brother lifted his head dizzily, staring up in the air.

"Oh no, Carly," Spencer was speaking in a slur. "I let you keep the doggy, but you can't keep all these birdies."

He was of course referring to the imaginary flock of little birdies twirling around above his head.

"Birdies? What birdies?" Sam said.

"Freddy, call 911," Carly said urgently.


	4. Chapter 4

In Freddy's still flustered mindset at eying Carly's goodies for the first time, and Spencer's accident, Freddy completely forgot to shut down the camera and the website. Both remained online as the paramedics arrived on the scene and picked up Spencer and drove him to the hospital. And being his sister, Carly was allowed to accompany him.

Freddy and his mom came over to the hospital to be with her until she got news on her brother.

Luckily he had a mild concussion, but the doctor told her that he would have to stay overnight for observation. So with that bit of good news, Mrs. Benson drove her and Freddy back to the apartment building.

**********************

"Are you sure that you will be all right here all by yourself?" She asked Carly.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Benson," Carly insisted. "Besides, I won't be alone. I'll have Bernie keeping me company."

"Bernie? Who's Bernie?" Freddy's mom asked.

"He's Carly's dog, mom," Freddy told his mother.

"Dog! Oh Freddy, now you'll have to come right home for a flea bath," his mother said protectively.

"Mo-om!" Freddy protested as he was being dragged out of Carly's apartment.

"Bye, Freddy," Carly waved goodbye with a smile to her neighbor friend. "See you tomorrow."

As the door closed, Carly looked around the now empty apartment. She had never felt so alone as she did that moment. But then the Collie came up to her and licked her hand.

Carly looked down at the now clean dog and smiled. The Collie now had a shiny white and golden brown coat. He was quite handsome in fact. She knelt down next to him and squeezed his furry neck.

"Yes, I know you love me, Bernie," she cooed to the dog. "Yes, that's your name now. Bernie."

The dog began energetically licking his new mistress' face, and down her neck. She in turn petted him and hugged the lovable animal.

"I guess I better shower before heading off to bed," she said as she got back to her feet.

Leaving the dog in the living room, Carly headed to her room to strip for a shower. She put on a white terrycloth bathrobe and went into the bathroom to wash herself.

**********************

Once done showering, she wrapped her hair in a towel and put her bathrobe back on. She then came back to the living room to relax and watch a bit of television. But her concern for her brother in the hospital was taking her mind away from what she was watching.

Bernie camne over next to her and sniffed at her dangling hand. He could still smell himself on her fingers, the same hand that had manipulated his sheath so many hours before. And he recalled how good her fingers felt on his penis. And that recollection was enough of a memory to trigger his lust once more. As he licked his scent off Carly's hand, his cock began peaking out of his sheath once again. And just as before its pale cock-tip emerged a few inches.

He then decided to be playful and started pulling at Carly's robe.

"Hey, stop that," Carly protested with a grin.

She realized that the dog just wanted to play so she didn't put up much of a fight.

The dog kept playing his little tug-of-war with Carly's robe, pulling it apart slightly as he tugged hard on it. Carly actually had to grab hold of the bottom of the robe to keep it from being pulled off.

Unbeknownst to her, in the excitement of Spencer's accident, Freddy had left the camera on the tabletop on, as well as the website connection active. And as luck would have it, it was aimed directly at the couch where Carly was now struggling with her new dog.

Bernie kept tugging, first from the right, then he would start pulling from the left. The whole while Carly's robe was being pulled further and further apart. Already her bare thighs were showing as she kept struggling with the dog playfully.

And if she had bothered peeking at the monitor on the table, she would have noticed that the hit counter was steadily climbing into life.

As the dog kept tugging playfully from left to right, Carly's head wrap towel came loose and tumbled to the floor, her long dark mane flowing over her shoulders.

"C'mon, Bernie," Carly giggled. "Quit fooling around."

As the struggling went on, the belt holding Carly's robe shut came undone, allowing the terrycloth robe to be pulled wide open for the camera. Suddenly, Carly's young teenaged body was being shown in all its splendor on the Internet, and the hits kept climbing steadily higher.

"Bad doggy!" She reprimanded him as she rewrapped the robe to cover herself.

The tug-of-war continued between the teen girl and the dog when he suddenly changed tactic. Then, in a playful attempt to escape Bernie's grasp, Carly twisted her body 360º. But all this accomplished was to allow her arms to slip out of the sleeves of her robe, which Bernie quickly dragged away from her.

Now Carly Shay stood stark naked in the middle of her living room in front of the still active webcam.

She jumped up and shyly tried to cover her crotch with her tiny hands, while crossing the other arm to cover her titties. Carly remained oblivious to the embarrassing predicament Bernie's playfulness was placing her in on the Internet, but she also didn't feel all that embarrassed by her sudden state of undress.

"Hee-hee-hee! I guess you won't tell anybody what you're seeing," she giggled nervously as she dropped her defensive pose. "So, what do you think, Bernie? You think I'm nice looking?"

"ARF! ARF!" Was the playful response she got from the dog as he watched her displaying herself to him.

She twirled from left to right, showing off her sexy teenaged profile to the playful animal, still not suspecting that she had a much broader audience than just the dog.

She kept tugging and hugging the dog playfully, giggling as any young girl would while playing with her pet, even though she was now naked with him. And whenever she hugged Bernie, she would get a tickling sensation from his fur over her bare skin. This in turn was turning her on somewhat, but she wasn't all that familiar with that feeling at her age.

In fact, she had only briefly tried masturbating herself, but she didn't get much pleasure out of it. She had become curious after some of her sex-ed classes when the teacher explained to the class where the penis would fit in a woman. Carly couldn't see how anything could fit inside her pussy as it was much too small for anything so thick. This is what had led her to try inserting her finger at her pussy-hole, but it felt too tight even for that, so she didn't pursue it beyond that.

But her arousal wasn't overlooked by the playful dog. His keen sense of smell easily picked up that distinct scent coming from any female in heat. Though he hadn't noticed any such bitch in proximity, his prick was definitely beginning to respond to those pheromones, growing longer with every passing second.

Then without any warning Bernie leapt forward and inadvertently buried his snout into Carly's virgin crotch.

"HEY YOU!" Carly yelped in surprise and giggled. "No boys allowed."

Of course this chat was broadcast worldwide along with the canine sex-play that she was presently receiving without her conscious knowledge.

But now that Bernie had suddenly found the mysterious source of that scent, his tongue finally came into play. He swiped his doggy tongue along Carly's labia.

"O-h-h-h-h!" Carly moaned involuntarily. "Bernie, wha... what are you doing?"

Bernie's sudden tonguing caused Carly to step backwards and fall across her couch in a prone position, her pussy facing flush to the camera. She was totally inexperienced in matters of sex, being still a virgin. She was even a bit shy about touching herself, or washing over her budding tits.

The hit counter of the iCarly web page kept its upward trend and was now past the five million mark.

"You know what? That feels kinda nice, Bernie," Carly cooed to the dog. "But you really shouldn't be doing that to a girl."

But the Collie knew nothing about right or wrong in this area. All he knew is that he found a bitch in heat, even if she didn't realize that she was as yet, and his cock would need release soon. He just kept on licking Carly's upturned pussy, going from the crease of her ass right up to her inexperienced clit, causing her body to shudder each time.

"O-h-h-h-h! Bernie, you really should stop now," she kept moaning, trying to get the dog to behave.

Just then Bernie shoved his snout forward hard, pushing Carly's pussylips apart. His versatile doggy tongue was now able to snake its way right inside Carly's virgin vagina, reaching depths that she didn't even know existed.

"Please, Bernie, stop!" Carly moaned helplessly to the dog's onslaught. "Plea... O-O-O-H-H-H-h-h!"

Carly's back suddenly arched sharply, pushing her pert young breast higher up, as she suddenly received her first full-on orgasm. And with her juices now flowing, Bernie got even more aroused and excited.

From the Internet viewers perspective they could see the dog's cock emerging from its sheath, even if Carly remained unaware of this chain of events. All she knew, or cared, for the moment was the wonderful feeling that this dog was giving her young virgin body.

This all being new to Carly, she didn't know what she was doing. It was as if her body took over her will. Her dormant sexual instincts, which she didn't even know existed, were taking over her body as she drew her knees up and spread her legs apart, thus offering herself to the ravishment of the dog's tonguing.

Carly's new position was making it much easier for the dog to snake his tongue even deeper inside her virgin vagina. Within seconds Carly could feel him licking the inner-walls of her cunt, even making contact with her still intact hymen shield.

Bernie had caught on to the teenager's compliance and lifted himself between Carly's parted legs, edging himself forward as he continued tonguing her vulva. He then moved his snout up towards her stomach and then to her perky nipples.

All the while his penis was seeping pre-cum steadily as he kept getting closer and closer to its intended goal. Carly's pussy.

Carly could feel something wet hitting the skin of her thighs, but was too lost to even consider its origins. As she could think of was how good the dog was making her feel at that moment.

"Oh yes, Bernie! Yes! That feels so nice!" Carly was moaning, not conscious of her own words as her body was climaxing over and over to the dog's lavish attention.

She reached her hand up instinctively and began pinching her taut nipples and massaging her teenaged breast even as the dog's tongue began licking them feverishly for her.

Suddenly Carly could feel her pussylips being spread apart by something, something hot and wet. Peering down her body she was shocked to see the dog's spear-shaped cock probing at her genetalia, trying to gain entry.

"OH NO!" She cried out in panic. "BERNIE! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU MUSTN'T!"


	5. Chapter 5

But it was too late. With one powerful thrust forward, the Collie's prick disappeared between her parted cunt-lips and surged on within her virgin body.

"OH NO-O-O-O!" Carly yelled out as this alien object invaded her most private part.

As soon as the dog felt the warm wrapping her pussy channel around his cock he began thrusting in and out of the helpless teen. He nestled his head between Carly's breasts, still managing to keep licking at her nipples, moving from one to the other.

Carly was desperately trying to push the dog away from her, but this only resulted in a deep, menacing growl to warn her off. And sensing her resistance Bernie wrapped his forepaws around her waist as he pulled himself deeper and deeper inside her virgin cunt.

"A-A-I-I-I-E-E-E-e-e-e-e-e!" Carly squealed in shock and pain as her hymen was suddenly torn apart by the strange spear-shaped cock invading her body.

But the dog knew nothing of such impropriety. All he cared for was emptying his seed in yet another bitch. This strange looking bitch. Now secure within her cunt, the Collie began to earnestly hump for all he was worth into Carly's tight fitting pussy. This bitch felt much better to him than any he had ever mounted before, and he was thoroughly enjoying her tightness.

The viewers on the Internet were getting a first hand look at Carly Shay's deflowering, even seeing her virgin blood seeping past her cunt-lips as the dog shoved himself in and out of her young cunt at a jackhammering pace. They instantly knew that this was truly a virgin dog-fuck that they were witnessing.

On the iCarly web site, the hit count was nearing ten million and still climbing. It should be obvious that there must be some Internet chat going on, letting people know what was going on at this very moment on Carly's web site.

"UNGH! UNGH! OH! OH!" Carly was grunting with each of the dog's thrust as he tried shoving more and more of his cock into her body. "OH! NO! DON'T! Don't! Please, don't!"

As time went on, Carly's resolve was weakening, as were her protest. By now the pain of her broken hymen had dissipated and was subsequently being replaced by some unrecognizable sense of... pleasure. This was confusing to Carly, who never even had a boyfriend, much less experience sex.

"Oh God! Wha... what's going on now?" Carly moaned.

As the Collie continued humping furiously into the young teen, his cock had begun to expand inside her, as all dog cocks do. It was steadily inflating itself inside Carly's already tight young cunt.

Carly couldn't understand why everything seemed to be getting tighter, and bigger inside her ravaged pussy. It didn't feel anything like this when the dog first penetrated her. But now it was as if a large banana had forced its way inside her.

"UNGH! OH! UNGH! OH!" Carly could feel another of those strange climaxes creeping up on her as the dog's cock continued to expand, rubbing itself hard against the inner walls of her pussy.

The viewers could already see the dog's knot ballooning just outside of Carly's teenaged mound. They expected that the dog would soon be forcing that delicious morsel of cock-meat into the young virgin girl they were watching, mesmerized by her ordeal.

"OH-HO-OH!" Carly kept moaning as the thickening dog cock kept humping itself into her pussy.

She had already cum four times since the dog's initial assault, and she could feel yet another orgasm cresting in the pit of her stomach. Carly didn't know if she could take another overpowering climax. Already her eyelids were fluttering as she tried to remain conscious.

As for Bernie, he was nearing his own climax in the tightness of this young woman he had discovered. And with the tightness of her pussy, he was just as satisfied as if he had tied with any other bitch.

His cock had swollen sufficiently at this point his knot wouldn't be necessary to keep his seed in this young thing. Then for no apparent reason he just seemed to stop.

The Internet viewers were mesmerized as they recognized the signs that the dog was about to unload in this teenaged girl. They all had a clear view of its thick cock plugging Carly Shay's inexperienced pussy, not allowing any juices to escape any longer.

"O-O-O-o-o-o-h-h-h!" Carly moaned soulfully as she felt the first spurt of hot canine sperm filling her virgin pussy.

Then her eyes rolled into her skull and then she passed out, the dog still filling her cunt with its seed.

Over twelve million hits were registering on the website counter, and they were fascinated to see this young girl passed out while a dog serviced her for the first time in her life. They could make out the canine penis pumping its jism, almost breathing of its own accord.

And then Bernie was done. Even though he wasn't knotted to Carly, he remained in position as if he were, wishing to improve the chances of impregnation as with any other bitch.

After about five minutes he began backing away, pulling his still raging hard-on out of Carly's sucking pussy, curling her cunt-lips inside out. Then with a final, slurpy tug, he pulled his cock completely free of her and laid next to the couch beneath her to clean his cock with its tongue.

With the camera always focused on her prone body, the viewers got a tremendous look of Carly's now vacated pussy. It remained agape for a moment, giving them a clear and definite view of the dog's semen inside her love tunnel.

Then slowly before their eyes, they watched as it slowly regained its shape, trapping the canine cum inside her pussy. There were just a few dribbles of dog jism escaping her vagina before it shut down completely.

**********************

Almost thirty minutes had passed before Carly's eyes fluttered back to life. The Internet voyeurs just kept watching as she would take one deep breath after another, her pert teenaged breast heaving sexily before them.

As Carly slowly tried to regain her composure she rolled off the couch onto her knees, her head resting on the couch for support as she tried to recover from the bestial rape she had just endured, her pert breast still heaving heavily beneath her now. Her nipples remained as stiff as before, the sexual arousal still overpowering her repulsion at what had just happened to her.

She was still resting her head on the couch when Bernie got another whiff of her sex in the air. He got up from his resting place and trotted up behind Carly and was sniffing at her ass once again.

He immediately recognized his own scent on her and did what any good mate would do, he began to lick her vagina clean.

"Oh no! Not again!" Carly whimpered.

Not wanting to go through this ordeal a second time, Carly forced herself up onto her knees. But to her regret she had assumed the perfect mounting position for the dog this time. A position that Bernie instantly recognized and took full advantage of.

Carly suddenly felt the full weight of the Collie as it leapt onto her back, wrapping its forelegs tightly around her waist. She then felt her exhausted body being pulled backwards by the dog towards its still blood-engorged cock.

Having just recently fucked, the dog's cock had remained in its thick, nine-inch length. This time it wouldn't be the finger-thin spear-like shaft of a probing dog-cock that would force itself into Carly's pubescent pussy. This time she would feel the thick, bloated penis of a horny, very horny dog.

"Oh, please, God! Make this end!" Carly pleaded under her breath as she felt the dog's cock poking at her rear. "Don't let this happen to me again! Not again, please!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the dog worked its cock-tip past her pussylips one more time. Carly took a deep breath as she prepared herself to being penetrated by the dog a second time that night.

Having found his target now, Bernie began humping his ass as he tried to drive his thick blood-thickened cock hard back into her tightened pussy. Since her vaginal muscles had regained their virgin shape, he found it harder to penetrate her as fully as before. But he persisted and kept humping her harder and harder.

"UNGH! ARGH! UNGH!" Carly was grunting painfully as the thicker cock-shaft tried to force itself back inside her. "OH NO! NO! NO! NO-O-o-o-o!"

Seeing no other option, Carly spread her knees wider apart, opening her cunt for the dog, to the pleasure of the millions of voyeurs that were still watching her website. This in fact did slacken the resistance that her pussy was exerting on Bernie's thrusting cock.

On his next thrust forward he finally managed to shove the thickest part of his penis past her pussylips and the rest was history. Carly Shay was once again stuffed with the full length of the dog's penis as he wasted no time in humping her with all the speed he could muster.

And in the doggy position she now found herself in, Bernie was now able to maximize his penetration. Within seconds Carly's vulva was being smacked repeatedly by the dog's tennis ball sized knot. And now that the Collie felt his knot against her pussy, he was doing his best to finish what he never bothered on his first try. He began thrusting harder so that he could lock with this bitch properly.

In this second brutal bestial rape, the voyeurs could see Carly's teenaged tits jiggling under her heaving chest as the dog kept humping her furiously, her hair curtaining her face and hiding her expression from them.

"UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!" Carly kept grunting with each of the dog's thrust.

But any of the viewers could tell that she wasn't grunting in pain anymore. No, they could definitely hear a tone of sexual pleasure in her grunts and moans.

"Oh hell! I'm... I'm gonna cum again," she admitted to herself, or so she thought only to herself. "I've... I never thought sex could feel this... this goo-oo-oo-d-d-d!"

She lifted her head up high, tossing her hair over her shoulders and clearing her face for the viewers to see. She was moaning sexily as yet another powerful orgasm hit her, sending shivers along her spine as the dog continued fucking her mercilessly.

And after experiencing such a powerful orgasm, her pussylips relaxed somewhat, which gave Bernie just the opportunity that he was looking for.

The viewers got a close hand look of a dog's knot actually disappearing into this teenaged girl's cunt.

"A-i-i-i-i-i-i-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Carly yelled out in pain, just before passing out for a second time.

The shock of Bernie's knot forcing its way past her cuntal ring was too much for Carly to handle and she simply passed out. The pain that the penetration caused her made her lose consciousness under the dog's humping body. Her head lay across the couch cushion facing the camera as the horny dog kept up his mating ritual.

Even though unconscious, Carly's body was still reacting to the cock filling her vagina. And the Internet viewers got a clear view of her cunt muscles flexing, and tightening around the dog's tennis ball sized knot. It seemed as if her pussylips were trying to suck in that bulbous mass even deeper and then wrapped itself around its base, trapping the dog's knot firmly inside of her.

They could actually make out the bulge that the knot created under her vulva as it pushed her clit outward, displaying how truly aroused the young teen was.

Now that his cock was firmly inside this bitch, the Collie slowed his pace, humping in a slow rhythmic pace to stimulate his balls.

The interspecies couple remained like this, seemingly motionless, but from within Carly's pussy the dog's cock was constantly jerking and rubbing itself against her inner walls, stimulating the poor unconscious teen even further.

About a minute had passed without any sign of movement when suddenly Carly's clit exploded with juices that soaked the dog's coat, and more importantly, his balls. And a quick glance at her now visible face showed a creased smile spreading across her lips. So even though the teenaged girl remained unconscious, her body could still feel an orgasm when it hit her.

The dog appeared to be reenergized by the teen's warm juices on him and was once again jerking his hips franticly to empty his seed into her for a second time.

With the dog's energetic humping, Carly's pert titties were jiggling to and fro under her suspended body, which made for a very arousing show for the millions of viewers that were still watching. And every few minutes another smile would cross her lips as another orgasm struck at her unconscious form.

Suddenly the dog stiffened above her and lifted his head in a howl of orgasmic pleasure.

"O-o-o-u-r-r-h-h-h!" A soft moan escaped Carly's lips, but she still remained unconscious as this orgasm passed through her body.

Then just as suddenly the dog went motionless atop the unconscious girl.

The Internet voyeurs kept a close watch for any sign of movement from the girl, or the dog, but there were none for a good fifteen minutes. They could see Carly's chest heaving as her breathing remained steady in her unconscious state, and the dog just lay his head between her shoulder blades as he too needed some time to recuperate.

Then the Collie did what many male dogs do, he lifted a hindleg and crossed it over Carly's back, his knot twisting and turning inside her tight, teenage cunt. This caused another sigh to escape her lips as another smile appeared. In twisting inside her pussy, the dog's knot had rubbed itself against that mystery spot that Carly never knew she had, her g-spot. This was what gave her the latest of so many orgasms this night.

But now the Collie was butt-to-butt with the teenaged girl, his knot still securely locked in place inside her tight, very tight pussy. And like many other dogs, Bernie tried to pull himself away from the bitch he had mated. But his attempt only managed to pull Carly away from the couch, causing her head to slump down to the floor, her ass sticking up in the air and still locked to his cock.

Now that they were in this passive position, the Collie could no longer hump the girl. But his bloated cock began having micro-quakes, which was causing it to shake along her vagina walls. These micro-quakes were also causing his knot to vibrate, which was in turn causing it to vibrate against Carly's g-spot constantly.

Since he had cum in this bitch once already, it would take much longer before his balls could generate enough sperm to empty once again. So they just stood there as his vibrating prick kept working its magic on her unconscious body.

The viewers of the Internet would notice Carly's chest inflate, and then she would catch her breath as another orgasm overpowered her. And each time a cute smile curled on her unconscious lips. Time and time again this scene repeated itself as multiple orgasms would hit Carly's unconscious body.

And eventually the dog came for a second time in her tight pussy, filling her once again with his seed. And the tight plug of his knot prevented any of it from escaping her teenaged snatch.

It took another fifteen minutes before the dog's knot shrank enough so that he could finally pull himself free from her clinging, sucking cunt-slot. And as soon as he pulled out of her, a stream of warm, whitish sperm came leaking out of Carly Shay's ravaged pussy, dribbling down her legs and puddling at her knees.

Now that her body was released from the Collie's cock, Carly fell to her side, and slowly rolled onto her back, one of her hands falling over one of her bare breast, cupping it suggestively. Her chest still heaving with each breath, her tits rising and falling ever so sexily for the Internet viewers.

As for Bernie, his cock remained quite bloated, and dangling between his hindlegs. He walked around the room for a bit and then returned to the unconscious girl lying on the floor. He knew his duties and returned to her crotch and proceeded to clean her out as any good mate would.

To the pleasure of the voyeurs on the webcast, the dog was standing over Carly as he was cleaning her out, his dripping cock just inches above her slumbering head. They could clearly see the streaks of dog sperm and cunny juice that coated the bloated cock and continued to watch closely.

Their patience was soon rewarded as droplets of the mixed sex juices began dribbling onto Carly's unconscious face. It would hit her forehead, her eyes, and then her nose as the cock brushed against it.

And as the Collie moved into a better position to lick her cunt, his cock had repositioned itself just above her slightly parted lips. They waited patiently and were again rewarded as more droplets of the dog's cum finally made contact to her lips, dribbling into her mouth.

In Carly's unconscious state, she had no way of knowing what the fluid was on her lips, but nevertheless her tongue creeped out and licked her lips clean.

If the viewers had been in the room she would have had a standing ovation just for allowing that.

But the best was yet to come. Though remaining unconscious, Carly's lips was suckling the air above it, trying to grasp what was trying to feed her. It only took a matter of seconds for her lips to actually make contact with the dog's cock-tip and then suckled on it as baby would on a mother's teat.

Feeling this new presence on his cock, Bernie looked back and was satisfied that it was just his mate. He had many mates lick his prick clean before, but never one that tried to swallow it as this one was. But he found it enjoyable and in response he hunched his hips down, bringing his cock within easy reach of Carly's sucking lips.

As a sleeping baby would, Carly began suckling on the blunt tip of the dog's cock, sucking it in deeper past her lips and over her tongue. It was still thick, nearly two inches around, but Carly sucked it in deeper and allowed it to remain in her mouth as she suckled on it.

The Collie remained motionless above her as he concentrated his efforts on her drenched pussylips, and what lay inside. But at the same time he couldn't help but notice a resurgence within his own balls as the teenaged girl was sucking on his cock.

By now the hit counter on the iCarly website was over the twenty million mark, and still climbing.

For ten minutes this went on, with Carly sucking unconsciously on the warm doggy cock, and the dog reciprocating on her pussy.

Then the viewers noticed Carly's eyes begin to flutter open. She was finally regaining consciousness and they couldn't wait to see her reaction to what was happening to her.

As Carly's vision returned, the first thing she saw was the hairy butt of the dog above her head. And as her senses slowly returned to her, her eyes trailed downward until she saw the thick shaft of meat between the dog's legs, poised above her.

'Wha... why is it so hard to... breathe?' She wondered as her eyesight adjusted itself slowly.

Her eyes kept wandering down along the length, the long length of the dog's shoft until she saw that it was disappearing past her lips. Then her eyes grew wide in shock as she stared downward, suddenly grasping the meaning of what she was seeing. The dog's penis was INSIDE her mouth!

Carly then tried to push the dog off, but she was still too weakened from all the sexual exertion her body had endured this night. Add to this that the dog was still licking at her pussy, causing more orgasms to tire her further.

Bernie felt her shoving at him, but he didn't want her to stop what she was doing to his cock. So he simply lowered his ass further, shoving a few more inches of his rigid shaft into her mouth.

"Gurg! Ungh!" Carly gurgled past the invading cock.

Her tongue had already had a taste of the dog's cum while she was unconscious, but now Carly was tasting it first hand. Her lips were pushed aside widely as the thick member forced its way down her gullet, trying to fuck her face so as to say.

'OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!' Carly's mind was racing. 'This can't be happening! Oh God! No, this really can't be happening!'

The Collie quickly came to realize that the girl was no longer servicing his prick, so he took matters in his own paws. He began to hump down into Carly's face, driving his cock deeper and harder past her lips.

Carly tried to shake her head to escape his penis, but he was too deeply imbedded past her lips for that to work. All she could do was lie there, on her back, while the dog literally fucked her mouth.

For the next three, four minutes, all she could do was take the fuck-thrust of the dog's cock as it brushed past her lips and over her tongue. And this would be her undoing.

As the seconds ticked by, she found herself enjoying the feel and the taste of a cock in her mouth, even if it was a dog's cock. So much so that she began to use her tongue on the dog whenever the opportunity presented itself.

She also began voluntarily sucking on it once more, as she had while she was unconscious earlier, though she had no recollection of ever doing this then.

Meanwhile, Bernie resumed his licking of her upturned cunt, concentrating his efforts on the little nub of her clitoris. In response to that, Carly was spreading her knees apart, offering herself willingly to the dog's tongue as she too concentrated her efforts on the dog's fuck-meat.

She could feel more orgasms reaching their peak inside her. In fact, they were coming so fast that Carly could no longer tell when one ended and the next one started.

She was defeated, conquered. This beast had seduced her, abused her, fucked her, raped her, and now she was his. She went from being a virgin a few hours before, to becoming a canine slut for this... this animal.

The dog recognized her willingness and lifted himself up from Carly's face. But by now Carly was lusting for the dog's cock and her head lifted to remain attached to him. She was sucking on his penis feverishly, wanting desperately to taste was cum really tasted like for the first time in her life.

"M-m-m-m-m-h! Yeah! M-m-m-m-m!" She kept mumbling around the thick shaft in her mouth.

And now that the dog had released her, technically, she had a free reign on what to do with his cock. She began licking it along its full length, tasting the remnants of her own juices on the cock, and then she would return to the tip only to swallow it whole once again.

On the iCarly website, the viewers were watching Carly Shay lifting her head into the dog's crotch and bobbing it up and down as the young beauty was giving the dog a blowjob, her very first.

This was to be the dog's third orgasm this night, and as expected it took an inordinate amount of time before he would empty his balls again. But he didn't mind that in the least as he feasted on the girl's tight, wet pussy.

This went on for nearly forty minutes before she felt a rumbling along the shaft's length. Carly didn't need to be a scientist to know that an explosion was fast approaching.

And sure enough the dog came, and came hard, filling her gulping mouth so quickly that Carly couldn't swallow fast enough. Cum was dribbling past her lips and down her cheeks and chin as she tried to keep the spurting dog-cock inside her gulping mouth.

The Internet viewers watched amused as her throat muscles worked feverishly on trying to swallow every ounce of the warm fluid, but missing the goal. There was still plenty of the jism escaping her lips, and the viewers were loving it.

Then, finally, after nearly five minutes of constant cumming, Bernie's balls were drained. And by this time his balls were aching to be free of this wild female.

He trotted away from the sprawled form of Carly Shay and found himself a corner to rest for the night.

Carly lifted herself to her elbows and stared at the dog in disbelief. She just stayed like that for the next ten minutes contemplating what the dog had done to her.

Then, for no apparent reason she began weeping, nestling her head on her knees.

"Oh, dear God! What have I done?" She wept uncontrollably now, realizing the dreadful thing she had done with the dog. "How could I have done those things?"

She then curled her body into a ball and hugged her knees tightly against her naked tits. She kept crying in that position until she eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.

Bernie wandered over to her and rested his head in the slender curl of her waist and he too fell into a much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

We cut to a laptop monitor showing the iCarly website. And as Carly and the dog both fall to sleep, we see the monitor being lowered shut. With the show now over, this viewer had seen enough for this night.

**********************

The next morning, Carly woke up on the floor, still naked, and still very much confused as to what had happened the night before. She quickly looked around the room and noticed the dog licking from the bowl of water they had put out for him the day before.

She inspected her naked form and could see dried sperm all over herself. Bringing her hand to her face, she tried wiping the sleep from her eyes, but came back with dry cum even there.

"Oh God! Oh no!" She gasped, now realizing the extent of the sex-play her body must have endured throughout the evening.

She shakily got to her feet and walked unsteadily, still naked, towards the bathroom to take another shower to take away all of this nastiness covering her. She didn't even bother trying to cover herself up with her hands. At this point, what use would it be.

The dog just glanced at her for a moment, and then dipped his head back for another drink of water.

**********************

Carly took an inordinate amount of time showering this time around, which is understandable. She was scrubbing herself raw trying to erase any sign of the dog from her skin, weeping the whole time.

But when it came to cleaning out her pussy, she hesitated.

'Should I?' She thought to herself. 'I mean, should I clean myself inside too? Can a dog get me knocked up?'

These were the kinds of juvenile questions that were passing through her head. Obviously a dog couldn't impregnate a human, but the teenager had no way of finding that out for sure. So she decided that just to be sure, she should get as much of the dog's sperm out of her pussy.

Wrapping a washcloth around her middle finger, she hesitantly tried to push it inside her sore cunt. She was shocked to see that the dog had worked her vagina extremely loose so that she had no trouble pushing her fat finger/washcloth past her cunt-lips. She could still recall that she couldn't even manage a bare finger just a few weeks prior.

She then began working the washcloth in and out of her pussy, rubbing along her vaginal walls, trying to clean up the mess that the dog had left there. The one thing she hadn't planned on was that this exercise was having an adverse effect on her personally.

Carly was beginning to feel lightheaded as her pulse increased and her pussy was tingling from the friction she was self-inducing to herself. Her clitoris was already reacting to the washcloth each time its rough surface ran across that sensitive piece of meat.

Within moments Carly found herself having to lean against the shower stall wall for support as her knees were buckling as yet another orgasm neared the surface. The young teenaged girl was successfully masturbating herself without realizing it.

From the living room, Bernie's ears perked up as he heard a strangled whimper coming from the next room. He moved towards the bathroom door and began whining to get Carly's attention. He pawed the door a few times, scratching to alert his mistress of his presence.

Carly hadn't closed the door securely when she wobbled her way to the bathroom, and the dog's nudges finally unlatched the door and it swung open slightly.

Now with an opening, the dog pushed his head through and looked around the steam-filled room. He couldn't see the girl, but he could definitely smell her.

In the shower stall, Carly was unaware of the canine intruder as she was trying to regain her senses after having cum inadvertently while washing herself. She had slid to the shower's floor and just sat there on her ass, her legs spread wide before her.

And when she tried to raise herself back to her feet, she just lost her balance and tumbled back on her ass.

"Damn! I gotta get out of here," she swore to herself. "I'll be late for school."

Struggling once again, she managed to shift her position to her knees and decided that the safest way out of the shower in her present condition would be to simply crawl out. And so she slid the door aside and did just that, on all fours.

In the heavy steam of the room she never even noticed the dog until she felt his snout pushing up against her pussylips.

"OH NO! GO AWAY BERNIE!" She shouted, waving her hand at her backside.

But the Collie easily avoided her swiping hand and shoved his muzzle back at her pussy. And just like the night before, he began feeding on her juicing cunt.

"O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-h!" Carly moaned lustfully at the dog's talented tonguing.

She knew that she didn't have any time on this kind of nonsense. Not this morning, not ever. So, taking a deep breath, she struggled to crawl her way towards the partially open doorway and made her way outside the washroom. Then, before the Collie had a chance to follow her out, she managed to close the door to its face.

"Oh, hell! That was too close," she sighed in relief.

Then, gathering her strength, she managed to pull herself back up to her feet. Steadying herself for a moment, she refocused herself and, still naked, walked almost drunkenly to her bedroom. She nearly stumbled on the staircase to her room, having to grab hold of the railing for added support.

Once in her bedroom she collapsed on her bed, breathing hard. After a few minutes to rest up, she pushed herself into a seating position and proceeded to get dressed for school.

Feeling particularly vulnerable after what had happened to her the night before, she overdressed herself, choosing pants, and a long sleeve turtleneck sweater.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door of the apartment. Carly made her way down the stairs to answer when it suddenly opened.

It was her friend, Sam.

"Sam? How did you..." she began asking how her friend had managed to open the door.

"Lockpicks," Sam flatly said, putting away the tools in her schoolbag. "So, you coming already?"

"Wha... what do you mean?" Carly thought she had just heard Sam say 'cumming' instead of what she had actually said.

"You know... school," Sam repeated, slower this time. "Algebra. History. Sex-ed. You know, all the boring stuff."

'Sex... why did Sam have to say sex?' Carly's mind was still fractured.

She was only catching bits of what Samantha was saying, and focusing on those key words. She gave Sam a curt smile and grabbed her purse and the two girls headed out the door.

**********************

The walk to school was uneventful. Sam asked how Spencer was doing and such things. They also talked about the homework, which neither had done. Sam because she... well she just didn't like it, and Carly because of... well, because of Bernie.

Once at school they made their way to their lockers and grabbed the books they would need for that morning. When Sam closed her locker door she looked Carly up and down.

"You do something last night?" She then asked.

"Wha... no, why do you ask?" Carly stammered, afraid that her secret was out.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged her shoulder. "There's just something different about you today. Something kinda familiar."

Suddenly Samantha' eyes bugged out when she figured what she found so familiar about Carly's appearance.

"Holy shit, Carly! You got laid, didn't you!" She blurted out loudly. "I know that look, I've seen it on my mom often enough. Who with? How? Was it someone from school? You didn't fuck Fredick, did you?"

Her secret was out, even if Sam hadn't figured out what had ravaged her, there were obviously signs that gave it away.

"Shhhh! Keep it down will you," Carly hushed her friend. "No, it wasn't Freddy."

In her rush to quiet Samantha down, Carly realized that she had inadvertently admitted to having had sex the night before. And now Sam would never let that go until she got all the details. Details the Carly intended on never revealing.

"What wasn't Freddy?" Freddy asked as he walked up behind her.

"Oh, nothing," Carly jumped around to face him, placing the palm of her hand over Sam's mouth to keep her quiet.

"So, how was your first night with Bernie?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, fine," she said.

"Bet you two fooled around a lot while you were alone, eh," he pushed on.

"We, err, played a bit, yeah," Carly admitted, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Boy, he is some lucky dog to have you to snuggle up to every day," Freddy went on. "And I bet you love hugging that furry hairball, don't you?"

Carly was feeling more ill at ease at Freddy's line of conversation. It seemed that everything he was saying kept suggesting something else through innuendo. Did he know something as well? No, she couldn't believe that of Freddy. Sam, yes, but not Freddy.

"Well, gotta go," Carly finally said, and turned to escape the constant suggestive comments.

She left both Freddy and Sam standing there, their jaw dropping in surprise at her attitude this day. They would always walk the hallways together, planning their next iCarly broadcast and other things. So to have Carly simply walk away was totally out of character for her.

"What's up with Carly?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later," Freddy said.

His being nice to her bothered Samantha. Whenever Freddy plays nice, she knows that he's up to something.

**********************

The day was a total drag for Carly. She avoided her two best friends all day, and that bothered her a lot. And her mind kept wandering back to her apartment, and the dog that was waiting for her there.

'What am I going to do about him?' She kept asking herself throughout the day. 'I can't keep him now. Not after what he did to me last night. But then what would Spencer say. He would give me one of his 'I told you so' speeches.'

As illogical as it may sound, Carly was talking herself out of getting rid of the dog for the sake of her pride over her brother. After a daylong inner debate she eventually decided that the dog could stay, but that she would teach how to behave. As far as she was concerned there would be no more sex for him.

Oh, you poor foolish girl.

**********************

After school, Sam caught up with Carly and spun her around.

"All right, Carly," she said to her friend. "What's up with you today? Okay, so you had sex. That ain't any reason to avoid me. We're friends after all. So who was the dude?"

"I... I can't tell you," Carly said, her head bowing in shame.

"Were you raped?" Sam quickly surmised. "Holy shit! That's it, isn't it? You got raped last night, didn't you!"

"Shhh! Keep it down," Carly hushed Sam again. "No, not really... I guess... oh, I don't know anymore."

This line of questioning was confusing Carly even more about her feeling to what had happened to her with the dog.

'Was it rape?' She was asking herself. 'It didn't feel like it? Sure he forced himself on me, but then it kinda felt nice. So, does that count as rape? Ooh, I don't know anymore.'

And then she remembered what she did of her own accord. Didn't she suck the dog's penis? Didn't she drink his spunk? So how can it be called being raped?

"Well then, who was it?" Sam kept insisting for an answer.

"Ber..." Carly started to say the dog's name but stopped herself.

"Bert? Who the fuck is Bert?" Sam misinterpreted her half answer. "Do we know a Bert?"

Just then Freddy was catching up to the two teen girls just as Carly had half-blurted the dog's name.

"So, Carly, how is old stud Bernie?" He said.

'Again with the innuendo,' Carly thought. 'How can he keep doing this all day?'

Upon hearing the dog's name, a flash of brilliance crossed Sam's mind.

"Bernie! It was Bernie!" She shouted. "No way!


	7. Chapter 7

"SHHHH!" Carly tried to keep Sam quiet more urgently.

Now her secret seemed to be out. The look on her face to Sam's declaration was as good as an admission of guilt.

But Freddy's comments were unending.

"I bet the old dog must be missing his bitches," he commented. "But now I guess he just has YOU."

'He must know,' Carly's mind was in turmoil. 'But how could he? This is all just coincidence, that's all.'

"Yeah, before he could just go around and have SEX with anything he wanted," Freddy's tormenting innuendo went on. "But none of that now. He only has one GIRL in is life now, isn't that right, CARLY?"

"Err, right, I guess," Carly said nervously, not knowing what else to answer.

"I read that when dog's have SEX, they sometimes get locked together, like forever," his innuendos continued.

Carly's eyebrows lifted in shock at hearing this as she had no recollection that this had indeed happened to her the night before. After all, she had remained unconscious through most of it.

'Is... is that what happened to me?' She wondered. 'Is that why I was so sore this morning?'

She shook her head out of the clouds and pulled Sam along so they could get home as quickly as possible.

"Err, let's stop talking about the dog, will you," Carly finally said, her discomfort growing as they walked back towards her place.

Samantha had remained silent during this whole exchange, and she too began suspecting that Fredoid knew more than he was letting on.

**********************

A few minutes later they were walking into Carly's apartment and dropped their bags on the couch. Carly was shocked to notice some rather disturbing stains on its surface and planted herself over it urgently before Freddy or Sam noticed it as well.

"So, where is that furball?" Sam asked.

"Err, I... I put him in the washroom," Carly admitted.

"Why'd you do that?" Freddy asked.

"I, err, didn't want him running loose while I was at school," she said, lying to her true reasons for locking him there.

Freddy went over to the washroom and opened the door to the dog, who immediately came rushing out and ran around the couch where Carly was sitting.

"He sure seems to have missed you, Carly," Sam commented.

"Yeah, he's like a long lost lover," Freddy added.

Within moments the dog's sensitive nose picked up the strong scent of sex coming from the couch. Though Carly was getting aroused on her way home from all of Freddy's innuendos and her recalling the night's events, the scent that Bernie was picking up on was from the couch, right under Carly's ass.

The dog made a beeline between her legs and began sniffing and licking the couch just under her teenaged crotch.

"Go away, Bernie," she said weakly, pushing at the dog's head. "Behave, will you."

Surprised, Samantha looked over at Freddy, expecting him to come to Carly's rescue. But she just saw him grin at Carly's awkward situation.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for the show," Freddy said, walking over to the tabletop where his camera was still where he had left it the day before.

He subtly opened it and replaced the tape with a fresh one and slipped it into her laptop bag. He then made his way to the stairs and headed for the iCarly studio.

Samantha rushed to Carly's side and sat beside her frazzled friend.

"What's up with Freddoid today?" She asked.

"I... I don't know," Carly said, still trying to get the dog out from between her legs. "We better get up there too."

With that, she got to her feet and headed for the studio, Sam at her side. And by now the Collie had discovered a fresher patch of sex than the one lingering on the couch, the one between Carly Shay's legs. So he also followed the two teens up the stairs.

"So, we doing the cheerleader bit today?" Samantha asked.

It took a moment for that to register in Carly's mind before she remembered that comedy skit they had worked on the previous week. It would need them to change into cheerleading outfits, and those small mini-skirts.

But with the dog acting so... aggressively since he first got here, she was reluctant to put something so revealing around him.

"Maybe we should do something else," she suggested.

"Like what?" Sam said in surprise to her friend's reluctance. "We have nothing else prepared."

"Oh, all right," Carly conceded.

And with that the two girls slipped into her bedroom and changed into their outfits.

Through the glass window of the studio Freddy saw both girls going into the room and smiled. He then noticed the dog in the hallway and opened the door to let him into the studio.

"Hey, there, Bernie," the teen boy said. "You enjoying your stay here?"

"ARF! ARF!" The Collie responded.

"Well, I'm sure that Carly loves you too," Freddy added.

A few minutes past and the girls waltzed into the studio wearing the shortest cheerleading outfit they were able to find. The skirts barely covered their asses, which was all right with Freddy, and Bernie.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" The dog barked in approval.

"What is he doing here?" Carly said in alarm, jumping back in surprise.

"I guess he wanted to see you perform," Freddy replied, sending another wave of innuendo her way.

"I... I don't think I can do this," Carly said nervously.

"Ah, c'mon Carly," Sam said. "What harm can he do?"

"No, you don't understand," Carly began, but stopped before saying too much.

"Anyway, we're on in five... four... three... two... one," he counted down and then signaled that they were on the air.

"Err, hi, I'm Carly," she said, eyeing the dog nervously.

"And I'm Sam," her friend added.

There was an uncomfortable pause as Carly couldn't go on.

"And you're watching iCarly," Sam jumped in. "You might have noticed that we're in our cheerleading outfits today."

Carly remained transfixed and silent.

"Well, we have a special cheer to give our classmates and here it is," Sam again had to adlib to keep the show on the move.

She then nudged Carly on the side to snap her out of her trance. Carly blinked and stared at the camera. Realizing that they were online she smiled meekly but kept a watchful eye on the dog as well.

"Hi," she said meekly.

For the next minute or so, Samantha and Carly did various routines, which included jumping and leaping across the studio. Freddy especially liked it whenever Carly was jumping because her panties would flash in front of his face, making his teenaged prick jump.

Once the routines were over, Carly was able to relax as the dog hadn't tried anything with her in that time.

"So, Freddy, we have time for some mail," Carly said, back to her true cheerful persona.

"Yes, we do," he said. "Here's one from Charlene. Dear Carly, I'm so glad to see another girl love her dog as much as I do. Isn't it cool."

"Err, yeah, I guess," Carly was flustered by that one.

"Here's another from Arnold," Freddy clicked to another. "Really loved your performance yesterday. Ever thing of doing a regular night show for us guys?"

"Well, Arnold," Carly said, pausing a moment. "We never really thought of doing a shot at night. After all, we are just kids, right."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Sam cut in. "Like, about me!"

"Nope!" Freddy retorted.

"YOUUU!" Sam snarled and had to be held back by Carly when she tried to reach for Freddy's throat.

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Carly said cheerfully. "See you again soon. And remember to do your homework."

"A-n-n-n-d... we're off," Freddy said, breaking the connection.

"Man, those were some weird mail today," Sam said.

"Really," Carly had to agree. "And who ever brought up the idea of us doing a show at night?"

"I think it would be cool," Freddy said. "We could maybe set up an alternate site and charge for it."

"Are you nuts!" Sam scowled.

"Yeah, Freddy, what are you thinking," Carly said in agreement. "We are kids after all. Who knows who would be watching us."

"Yeah, right," he said. "As if you care."

"What does that mean?" Carly asked, shocked at his gruff response.

"It means that I know what you did last night, you slut," Freddy told her flat out.


	8. Chapter 8

Let us flashback to the night before, moments before the dog had stripped Carly of her bathrobe.

After Freddy and his mom had escorted Carly back to her apartment across the hall, Freddy had gone to his room to do his homework. At that same moment Carly had gone to take her shower.

Once he had finished all of his work he grabbed his laptop and started fiddling around with it. That was when he noticed that the iCarly website was still active, as was his camera.

"Oh shit! In all the excitement I forgot to switch them off," he scolded himself.

He began to remotely access the site so he could send the command to the camera to shut down. Then, glancing up to the screen his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He hissed out.

"Fredward? Is everything all right, dear?" His mother called from behind the door.

"Fine, mom," he squeaked out. "Everything's fine. Don't come in."

There in front of his eyes, his perfect girl, was standing naked in her living room, with just the dog for company. And she wasn't acting like the shy, proper girl he had always fashioned her to be. Definitely not.

He stared as she was showing her nakedness off to the dog, twirling around which caused her tits to rise from the centrifuge effect.

"Carly, you whore," he swore under his breath. "You won't be my girlfriend. Hell, you won't even go out on a date with me. But you'll show off your goodies to a damn dog! You're nothing for a fucking slut."

Out of spite, or revenge, he began keying commands on his laptop and activated the record mode of the camera.

When he next glanced up to the screen, the Collie had buried its snout between Carly's legs and was feverishly licking her there.

"You are a slut," he hissed. "Well, if that's what you want to be, so be it."

He quickly and deftly went to various chatrooms and sent out invitations to anyone online to go visit the iCarly website if they wanted to see some hot action. Needless to say it created a domino effect as each new viewer would then contact others, who in turn passed the invite to others.

This would explain how the hit counter of the website had climbed in the high millions in the short two hours of Carly's sexual assault.

**********************

Back to the present.

"Wha... what do you mean... you know?" Carly asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Freddy simply pulled out the tape he had recovered earlier and inserted in the player nearby. He then hit the play button and Carly's humiliating experienced was projected on the giant screen TV of the studio.

Sam's jaw dropped as she watched her best friend being subjugated by the dog. First licked, and then sexually assaulted by its thin, pale cock.

But within a few short minutes, that short, thin penis had blown up in size to be nearly eight inches in length and a good two inches in diameter.

Freddy stared down at his crotch, a bit conscious at how inferior he was to the dog.

'Tha... that was inside me?' Carly's eyes grew wide in disbelief as she finally realized what had gotten inside her tight, tiny pussy the night before.

The tape kept playing on, Carly was just too stunned to even try to turn it off. As for Sam, she was enthralled at the whole performance.

"Way to go, Carly," Sam nudged her when the tape got to the point where Carly was giving the dog its blowjob. "I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"I don't... I didn't," Carly stammered, still in shock at watching herself doing such a thing.

"Yeah, well, 26 million people thought you were great!" Freddy declared.

"26 mil..." Carly gasped. "Freddy! What did you do?"

"I just put you out there, you dirty whore," he told her, jealous anger clearly on his face.

"Freddy! You didn't!" Carly backed in shock.

She then ran out of the room crying.

"Now you done it, you Freakoid!" Sam hit him hard on the shoulder. "Why did you have to do that!"

"What! You saw what she was doing!" Freddy said in his defense, pointing at the Bernie. "She was fucking a dog! That dog!"

"Ya nimrod! The dog raped her!" Sam said in Carly's defense.

"Wha... no," Freddy was caught off guard by that declaration. "That wasn't what I saw. She was letting him do her."

"Did you happen to notice that she was passed out?" Sam retorted.

"No, that can't be," Freddy was beginning to doubt his conclusion.

"Or that the dog's cock was stuck in her!" Sam continued.

Freddy remained dumbly silent.

"And about that blowjob, you didn't notice that Carly was trapped under him and that HE was stuffing his prick in her mouth!" The abrasive teen was concluding her narrative of what she had just witnessed on the large screen.

Freddy dropped his stare to the ground, totally ashamed as to the action he had taken in a false sense of betrayal from the girl he, not so secretly, loved.

"And to be honest," Sam was finishing up. "I would love to suck on something that big if I had the chance."

With Carly locked away in her bedroom the two teens felt it best just to leave. And so they left, leaving Carly to recover from her humiliating exposure.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Carly lay on top of her bed covers, still wearing the cheerleading outfit she had on for the show's skit. She then sat up and walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs looking for the dog.

"Bernie, where are you, boy?" She called out.

Almost instantly the dog came scampering from the kitchen area and came to her side. He then got up on his hindlegs and began lovingly licking at Carly's tear-streaked face.

"All right, all right," she giggled. "I know you love me. Now get down. Sit!"

Surprisingly to her, the dog obeyed her and sat on his hindlegs obediently, all the while looking up at her.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me yesterday," the teenaged girl was cooing to the dog. "But you really shouldn't have done that."

The dog pulled himself closer to her and began licking at her hand.

"No, no, you don't understand," Carly kept saying. "You're a dog, and I'm a girl. You can't... love me like that."

The dog was whimpering by now. His recollection of this bitch was making his cock ache and he wanted to have her again.

Carly lowered herself on her calves and the dog began licking her face again. Unfortunately for Carly, her short cheerleading skirt wasn't offering much protection.

"Okay, okay, so we're buddies, that's okay," Carly was giggling. "But we can't be anything else, understand."

Unable to wait any longer, the dog got back up on his hindlegs and Carly was brought face-to-face with his protruding cock, just inches from her face.

Subconsciously she licked her lips lustfully, remembering how good that tasted the night before. She had to gulp hard to control her building urge, but that was a fruitless attempt.

"Oh, what am I saying," Carly finally sighed. "I want you too. I want to feel your... your cock inside me again. And this time I want to stay awake for it all."

And with that concession Carly turned herself around and got on her hands and knees before the dog. She had to struggle a moment while trying to pull down the cheering panties while the dog was trying to mount her, but somehow she managed.

Now the Collie was free to do with her whatever he wanted, and she was anxiously waiting for it.

Carly could feel the dog positioning himself at her rear and trying to find her pussy, and within just two attempts he found his mark.

"O-O-o-o-o-h! Yes-s-s-s-s-s!" Carly gurgled in pleasure at feeling that thick shaft entering her.

She expected it to go much easier on her this time, since her pussy had been stretched out so much the previous evening, and she wasn't wrong. The dog's cock slid past her pussylips without much resistance this time and drove its way deep in her vagina.

Just that initial, conscious, penetration was enough to give Carly a nice long orgasm, which she cherished.

Carly stared blankly ahead of her as she felt the long hard shaft reach the very depths of her love channel, nearly hitting her cervix.

A few minutes later she began feeling the hard humps of the dog's knot as it too tried to gain entry into his bitch.

Carly lowered her head and stared down along her body, seeing the bulbous mass of the knot between the tiny valley of her teenaged dangling tits.

"Oh shit! That got inside me too!" She couldn't help but gasp.

Three or four hard thrust later and the knot disappeared past her tight cunt-lips, locking the two lovers for however long it took.

"O-O-O-H-H-H! FUCK! YES-S-S-S-S!" Carly moaned out loud through another powerful orgasm. "THAT'S IT, BERNIE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD, BOY! MAKE ME CUM!"

Though the dog had no understanding of her cries, he nevertheless knew what to do with a bitch in heat, such as Carly Shay.

Carly quickly lost count on how many times the dog had made her cum, but she wasn't complaining. She figured that she had four years of sex to catch up on to be on the same playing level as other girls her age.

After fifteen minutes of hard fucking, Bernie finally emptied his balls into his young mistress and about three minutes later his knot plopped free of her clinging pussy.

Carly quickly turned herself around and urged the dog to its side so she could get her young mouth on his still hard cock. This was only going to be her second blowjob that she gave, and she wanted to do it right this time.

Seeing his raging hard-on sticking out from his furry belly, she smiled with a wicked grin on her lips.

"Well, here goes," she said sheepishly.

And with those words she lowered her face into the dog's crotch and licked along the cock's length, paying particular attention to the wetness coating it. She knew that she was tasting her own juices there, but she didn't care. It tasted... wonderful.

As she was eagerly licking the dog's cock clean, her tiny hand was massaging his balls, trying to get another load of jism generated for her stomach.

As soon as she felt those balls begin to tighten under her grasp she shifted her mouth the cock-tip and then pushed herself down on him. She then began bobbing her head up and down, driving the stiff cock deeply into her mouth.

And when the cock-head reached the back of her throat she had to gag in reflex. She didn't know much about cocksucking, but she wanted to go as far as she could.

So, steadying her nerves, she pushed down further, forcing the cock-head past her gag-point and literally down her throat. And without any knowledge, or prior experience, Carly Shay was deepthroating the dog.

She was loving the texture of the malformed cock as it stroked along the walls of her throat, almost as much as when it caressed her vagina walls.

In fact, she could feel another orgasm bubbling to the surface while sucking on a cock. This was a perplexing mystery to the young teen, but not one that was going to stop her from relishing the moment.

And when she came, Bernie caught whiff of her sexual secretion and wrestled himself along his back until this time he found himself under Carly, just under her leaking pussy.

The next thing Carly knew, Bernie began licking her pussy energetically as he began drinking in her juices.

"U-M-M-M-M-M-H! M-M-M-M-M-M-H!" Carly was mumbling unintelligibly past the cock still stuffed in her mouth.

The double pleasure of being licked, and sucking on a cock brought on more and more orgasm to the teen and she was loving every second of it.

'Shit! Why did I wait so long for this?' She asked herself.

For the remainder of that night Carly and her new dog re-explored each other. But this time it was with full consent of both participants.

**********************

The next day, being a Saturday, Sam and Freddy dropped by to check up on Carly to make sure that she was okay.

"CARLY! YOU HERE?" Sam called out.

"Upstairs in the studio!" Came Carly's reply.

Looking at each other, Freddy and Sam made their way up the stairs and into the iCarly studio.

Carly was just sitting in the cushion chair in the middle of the room, deep in thought.

The ever-friendly dog was there with her, his head settled on her lap, which Carly was stroking. She had obviously forgiven the dog for what he had done to her two nights ago.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, staring up at Freddy's face.

"I'm really sorry, Carly," the boy said apologetically. "I never would have done what I did if I knew the real story."

"Were you lying about the hits from that night?" Carly then asked.

"Uh? No, it got over 26 million hits," he said, not knowing where this was going.

"No shit!" Sam said. "Just for seeing Carly and the dog?"

"I guess," he hunched his shoulders, naïve as to how many people were into K9 sex.

"If... if we did it again, do you think it could get just as many hits?" Carly asked.

"Maybe more," Freddy had to concede. "Remember, this was on a moments notice."

"And do you really think we could charge for that?" Carly seemed to be pushing this idea forward.

"Absolutely!" Sam said, seeing the possibilities.

"Yeah, but maybe we should talk this over a bit," Freddy said, wanting to be cautious.

"What for?" Sam said. "It's been done! It's out there! So why not make some money for it."

"It's not that," Freddy told them. "But... I guess what I'm trying to say is that parents watch iCarly with their kids sometimes. What if they freak out or something."

"Couldn't we set up another website?" Carly's eyes flashed open as she suggested this.

"Yeah! Yeah, we can do that," Freddy's attitude changed almost instantly. "We can call it... iCU."

"That sounds cool," Sam agreed. "So, what are we gonna do on this new website."

"Anything we want," Carly declared, her shyness was completely erased now. "You hear that, Bernie, we can do anything we want from now on."

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" The dog barked excitedly just because the three teens seemed to be.

"Err, Carly," Sam said somewhat sheepishly for her. "Can I... can I give him a try?"

"Not before Freddy sets up the camera," she told her with her wide smile.

"Oh yeah!" Freddy said as he hurriedly reloaded the camera while Carly and Samantha began stripping in front of him.

Freddy couldn't help but pause on his preparations to gaze upon the girl of his dream, Carly Shay, who was now standing naked openly before him. Oh yeah, and Samantha wasn't bad to look at either he reluctantly admitted to himself.


	10. Notice

**The End  
**

* * *

****Please keep in mind that this story was not written by me.**

**I have re-upload permissions from someone claiming to be the original owner. **

**I also remind people that I am not usually into bestiality (Dog X Human), but here it is.  
**

===  
_UltimateBlueBoyMikey Out_


End file.
